


I "se" che abbiamo perso

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2018 [29]
Category: The Art of Murder Series - Josh Lanyon
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Melancholy, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Writober 2018, post The Monet Murders
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Così il pensiero di Ethan, del suo ricordo e del vuoto che doveva aver lasciato in un Kennedy adolescente, faceva male. Era doloroso, perché non avrebbe mai potuto competere e, per quanto Sam gli dicesse che non erano paragonabili, che la sua era una preoccupazione superflua e che la loro storia non ne avrebbe risentito, Jason non la pensava così.





	I "se" che abbiamo perso

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “ _[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2018/09/25/write-write-writober/)_ ” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** Love Triangle (blue list)

Non è normale percepire qualcuno che non si è mai conosciuto come un pericolo, né tantomeno se questo  _pericolo_ non ha neppure più possibilità di nuocere. È strano, perché Jason non ha mai davvero sperimentato il sentimento della gelosia, non in modo così intenso e chiaro.  
Con quell'idiota della sua prima cotta era stato diverso: lui e Honey erano amici, condividevano tutto e la complicità fatta di spensieratezza e in parte di innocenza, li aveva resi facili al compromesso. Piaceva a entrambi osservare quell'idiota, ma non abbastanza per provarci – lei per semplice decenza, lui per paura.  
Così il pensiero di Ethan, del suo ricordo e del vuoto che doveva aver lasciato in un Kennedy adolescente, faceva male. Era doloroso, perché non avrebbe mai potuto competere e, per quanto Sam gli dicesse che non erano paragonabili, che la sua era una preoccupazione superflua e che la loro storia non ne avrebbe risentito, Jason non la pensava così.  
_Cazzo_ , Sam Kennedy era diventato un agente  _per Ethan_ , per la sua morte, per vocazione. Certo, tutti avevano il loro “punto di partenza”, la loro motivazione, il loro trauma. Per lui era nonno Harley e la sua battaglia. Come poteva ignorare quella consapevolezza?  
_Smettila di pensarci_. Doveva farlo, doveva essere più razionale: lui era vivo, Ethan no. Lui poteva dare a Kennedy calore, affetto... Poteva...  _Amarlo_ , sebbene quella parola avesse ancora qualcosa di oscuro, fosse qualcosa di tutt'altro che facile da ammettere, anche a se stesso, per il dolore che si portava dietro. Razionalmente era molto facile, difficile era prendere piena consapevolezza della propria stupidità, del fatto che fosse davvero così toccato da quell'informazione. Da quella foto nel portafogli di Sam.  
«Jason?» l'uomo si riscosse, notando solo in quel momento gli occhi chiari di Kennedy fissarlo. Erano a letto, in una delle “scappatelle” che il compagno – era strano, chiamarlo così – faceva quando aveva un caso a Los Angeles o dovunque potessero essere entrambi. «Mh?»  
«Sono un profiler, ricordi?» e Jason parve colto sul vivo, come un bambino beccato con la mano dentro la marmellata.  _Sì, lo sapeva_ , ma a volte cercava di dimenticarlo, a volte era più facile pensare senza la paura di essere visto.  
«Non ho mentito quando ho detto che ci tengo a noi, Jason.» ed era così sincero, che Jason abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi un idiota. Era consapevole anche di quello, Sam era un uomo sincero, non gli aveva mai mentito. «E voglio farla funzionare, ma...»  
«Mi dà fastidio.»  
«Cosa?» non era turbato, sembrava quasi come se aspettasse solo che procedesse nell'esternare il suo disagio. «Condividerti con...»  
«Non mi stai condividendo con Ethan, Jason. Non siete in competizione.»  
«Ma se fosse vivo-» provò a dire, ma Sam lo interruppe. La sua voce strascicata, tipica che lo faceva sentire bene, malgrado si mangiasse le parole.  
«Non sarei diventato quello che sono, Jason. Non ci saremmo mai neppure incontrati.» senza che glielo dicesse, Jason capì ciò che voleva dirgli l'altro:  _non è inutile, pensare a cosa sarebbe potuto succedere?_ Se Honey fosse sopravvissuta, se lui avesse avuto più coraggio, se su quell'isola non fosse stato chiuso dentro quella cripta...  
C'erano così tante variabili da diventare matti, ma lui preferiva soffermarsi su cose che non potevano essere cambiate e Sam, invece, cercava di farlo tornare a ciò che c'era lì. Ed era stupido, perché forse anche Kennedy aveva la tendenza a pensare al passato – chissà quante volte aveva pensato alla sua vita con Ethan, al futuro – eppure stava facendo quello, per lui.  
«Hai ragione.» ammise in un sospiro. E non gli importò neppure che Sam lo deridesse con un sorriso ironico, con i suoi occhi così chiari, con quei capelli scompigliati e quella voce profonda.


End file.
